


In Its Grasp

by roosebolton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Driders, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Exophilia, I tagged it as noncon but it's more like dubcon, Inflation, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, but just in case, this does not contain remotely accurate spider anatomy just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: An adventurer in the forest meets a spider monster and gets far more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Original Monster Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	In Its Grasp

Try as I might, I struggled, but I couldn't get away. The monster had me. I couldn't see it, but I was sure that it was some chitinous crawly thing that would cut me with its sharp teeth or dissolve me into gelatinous goo with its acid or something equally horrific, and I prepared myself for the worst.

Or at least, what I thought would be the worst. What actually happened was... quite different.

Suddenly, I was being carried away, and all I could see was the dark sky, the tops of trees flying by as the monster carried me wherever it was going. After a while, the creature stopped, and threw me to the ground with a dull thud. I could have run, then, I suppose, but the creature had caught me once, I had no doubt that it would catch me a second time.

And then, for the first time, I saw the monster that had me in its grasp.

Its top half almost resembled a man, though its skin was jet black and unnatural. The hair atop its head was silver like silken threads, and it had at least six shining red eyes that I could see. Its open mouth had sharp fangs, and I saw a thin red tongue dart out between its teeth once or twice as I stared. Its arms were that of a man, though there were two pairs, and its nipples were the same red as its tongue, pierced through with polished silver rings linked by a long silver chain. 

Its lower half, though, from the waist down, was a great black spider, its chitinous body shining in the moonlight. 

"Please... please don't eat me..." I whispered, unsure if the monster could even understand my human language. It gnashed its teeth at me in response, picking me up under the arms with its foremost pair of spider legs. Turning me around, it held me while it hummed quietly to itself, doing something I couldn't see from my vantage point. It reached backward, and before I realised what was happening, it had bound my wrists together with the spider silk it had been producing from its spinnerets. It bent down, taking my wrists with one of its humanoid hands, and started walking. I was forced to keep up, and I stumbled more than once on the way to the spider's massive web.

It picked me up again, this time with the uppermost set of humanoid arms, and placed me just so in the web, not far off the ground. This time, it bound my legs to its web with more of its silk, and my hands were bound now above my head.

"Please," I plead with the creature again. "Please don't eat me."

The monster looked almost thoughtful, its red tongue darting out. Its words came out in a near hiss. "I am not going to eat you."

"You can understand me?"

All of its red eyes blinked.

"Of course I can understand you. I have heard enough of your common speech to grasp its meaning."

"I... I see. Please let me go! If you aren't going to eat me, then..."

"I have use for you."

The spider creature bent close to me, biting through the tunic I was wearing, and then tore it the rest of the way off with its strong humanoid hands.

"What are you... oh, please... please don't..."

It reached up with its foremost spider legs, which seemed to be sharper, and ripped into the leggings I had been wearing beneath my tunic, leaving me even more exposed, before then tearing away my undergarments, until I was entirely naked.

I shook my head frantically. "Please don't do this! I'll do whatever you ask!"

"You are going to incubate my eggs."

"I... what...? But... I have no womb! How am I to do such a thing, I'm a... a man!"

"I have found that men are more useful for this, actually. Your insides run hotter than a woman's womb, and my eggs do so enjoy the heat. It helps them survive."

"No! Please, please no!"

"You are not in much of a position to bargain. Besides, I promise you that you will have no complaints once I am inside you."

I swallowed loudly.

The monster reached two of its humanoid hands out to touch my cock, stroking it gently, and I squirmed at its touch, trying and failing to keep myself from becoming hard.

The monster reached somewhere on its body I couldn't quite see, though I strained to do so, and soon after I felt a pressure against my asshole, which I assumed was the monster's fingers. I tried to close my legs against the intrusion, but the silk bonds had made that impossible. 

"You can relax for me, and it will be easier for you, not to mention feel much better, or we can do this the hard way: by force. It is your choice."

Defeated, I acquiesced to the creature's demands. I tried to relax around its fingers, though it was difficult. When I felt the removal of the monster's fingers, I sighed in relief, though that relief was short-lived. Soon, I felt the tip of something bigger against my asshole, something that felt wet and squishy. I did my best not to fight against it, and soon what I assumed was the creature's cock was inside me, pushing in as slowly as possible. 

And then it stopped. It didn't start to fuck me, roughly, as I had assumed. Instead, it pushed as far into my asshole as it could fit, and it stopped.

"Why are you.. aren't you..."

"Wait."

And then I figured out why it had stopped. What the creature had put inside me wasn't its cock. It was an ovipositor, and I felt the first of its eggs stretching me open wider than I'd ever been stretched before. 

"Please...! Please stop, it hurts! I don't think I can bear this, I'll bleed out, or..."

"Nonsense. Your body will stretch and adapt. After the first one, it gets easier."

It wasn't wrong, either. When I felt the second egg enter me, it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable, and by the fourth or fifth egg I had begun to find it rather pleasant. I wondered if there was some sort of magic or pheromone or something that entered me along with the eggs.

Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. The creature was filling me with eggs. There was nothing I could do. My belly was beginning to grow and swell with the speed it was filling me up. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. I began to lose count.

My cock was rock hard and dripping precum, and I could do nothing about that, either.

When my stomach was swollen with the monster's eggs as though I were a woman nine months along, it slowly pulled the ovipositor out of my ass, and I could feel something dripping out.

The creature ran its four hands over my belly, distended and full of its terrible children, and cooed at it, a proud parent. 

"How... how long do they take until they're ready? How long do I have to stay this way? Even if you let me go, I don't think I could walk... I'm so full..."

"They are done when they are done."

I frowned. "Do I have to stay here in your web?"

"Yes. To protect them, I cannot let you leave. I will feed you. And you will feed me."

"You said you weren't going to eat me!"

"I'm not."

The monster bent its head down, nuzzling my egg-filled belly, and I felt its strange red tongue lick the precum from the head of my cock. I was dizzy with lust, suddenly, and I thrust my hips forward as much as I could manage.

It enveloped my cock entirely in its mouth, and though I could feel the light graze of its sharp teeth, it was somehow not unpleasant. I felt one of its humanoid hands gently squeezing my balls, and as I squirmed, I could feel the eggs shifting inside me. The creature hummed as it had when it was making the silk to bind me, and it was enough to put me over the edge, releasing what seemed like endless waves of my seed into the creature's sharp maw. I felt my ass clench around what must have been the last egg to enter me, and that made my orgasm even stronger, sharper, to be so full as I was coming. 

I felt dizzy, then, and I passed out.

I awoke to being penetrated again, gently, with what felt like the creature’s ovipositor again, soft and pulsing in my ass. I could hear it chittering in its inhuman language, talking to no one that I could see. I could not feel any new eggs being pushed inside me, but rather a huge rush of hot fluid that threatened to distend my stomach even further.

Groggily, I mumbled, “What are you doing…? I don’t think I can hold anything more…”

“To help them along,” the monster said, and didn’t explain it further. I groaned at how full I was, barely able to move. After it was done filling me to the brim, I felt something sticky enter me, and from what I could see, it was the creature’s spider silk, being pulled from its source.

“This is to ensure none of my young fall out of you too early. They will stay warm and safe within you until they are ready to be born.” It stepped around in front of me again, squirting some of whatever it had deposited inside me into one of its hands, rubbing it into my belly and making the same chittering sounds it had been making. I wondered if it was talking to its young. When it was done, my belly was wet and glistening as though it had been coated in oil. 

For days after that, the routine was the same. The monster would come, rub my belly in its weird fluids, feed me with some kind of local plant that tasted foul the first time but that I grew to like more and more, and then it would stroke me until I was hard, sucking my cock until I came, writhing, into its terrible mouth, after which I’d fall asleep, only to wake up and start the whole routine again. 

I don’t know how many days of this went on, but it seemed like forever to me.

One day, eventually, something changed.

Instead of rubbing my swollen belly, the creature cut me loose from its web, carrying my heavy body in its four humanoid arms. Instead, it attached me in a different position, even lower to the ground, my arms above my head still, my knees jutting upward at my sides uncomfortably, causing my belly to jut out even more prominently, my ass pointed toward the ground.

“Is this… are they…” I started, but the monster just nodded. 

It spun its silk, combining it with a few branches to make something that looked like a small crib, the web almost as thick as fabric, and placed it beneath me. Bending down, it pressed its face against my ass, and I yelped in surprise when I felt its tongue there, and it must have been doing something to remove the silk that had kept the eggs inside me because I soon felt its tongue penetrate my asshole, a very pleasant and welcome sensation. The creature spun more silk, then, and maneuvered it beneath me somehow to spread my ass open, keeping it separated. It plunged its thick, squishy ovipositor into me without warning, suddenly flooding my insides for the first time since I’d been sealed up. I moaned, despite myself, at the creature’s wet heat inside me, and I felt myself grow fully erect.

And then, I felt movement inside me. 

The eggs were coming.

The first one passed from deep within me to pause just before my asshole, and they must have grown larger inside me, because I could not pass it from my body at first, despite the monster’s slippery liquid helping it along. I had to squeeze my muscles, there, to get used to the feeling, before I felt it begin to peek out, and I pushed outward as though I were passing waste rather than a strange spider monster’s foul spawn. 

The first egg fell to the silk bed below with a gentle  _ plop. _

I took a deep breath, trying not to faint. The second egg was easier than the first, now that my ass was stretched enough to pass it without much pain. After that, they came faster, and they came in such a rhythm that each one was bumping my inner walls in a way that felt pleasurable beyond anything I’d felt thus far. 

After the seventh or eighth, I came, spurting all over my still-swollen belly, and the creature lunged in to lick up my seed, hungrily and eagerly. I had to pause, my body tense from orgasm, and the next egg didn’t come until I was relaxed again.

Despite having just released, by the time the final egg was out of me I had come twice more, and I was not sure I could do so again, so I was glad when it was done, my body dizzy from lust and hunger and the struggle of birthing the eggs.

When I looked down, my belly was tender, but no longer large and full. 

I could do nothing but hang there in the air, still suspended in the spider’s silk, my ass dripping with the spider’s slippery fluids. 

“What… do I do now…?” I said, weakly.

“Rest, for now,” the monster said.

“For now? Are you going to eat me after all?”

The creature made a noise that I could only describe as a laugh. “No, the heat of your ass has made a better egg sac for my children than any other incubator I’ve ever had. I’m not going to eat you.” It ran a finger around the rim of my ass. “But I’ll need a few days to rest before I’m ready to fill you again.”


End file.
